Cookie
by Angie-Face
Summary: Buffy comes back from Italy to tell Angel that she is 'cookie'. She doesn't know Spike is back. There is a big evil coming and Buffy has to pick the vampire she wants to fight side by side with.


I thought, well it's almost Christmas time again lets repost this fic. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!

Angela

Cookie  
By Angela

Disclaimer: everything belongs to the mighty Josh. I don't own them.  
Summary: Buffy comes back from Italy to tell Angel that she is 'cookie'. She doesn't know Spike is back. There is a big evil coming and Buffy has to pick the vampire she wants to fight side by side with.  
Autors note 1: Leanne wanted a Christmas fic. I heard that Buffy may be back on Angel for a few eps. So here is my way on how Buffy gets back and in a Christmas style.  
Autors note 2: I didn't had time to let my beta to read it. I wanted to post it before Christmas day. So bare me.  
Autors not 3: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
Feedback: I would love to know what you thought about my first Christmas fic.

Buffy was walking down the streets of LA. Everybody was in a hurry. It was a couple of days till Christmas. She felt so good. Yesterday she was still in Italy. All of a sudden she felt as if she was done. She was the person she wanted to be. She was cookie.

And now she was in LA. She was searching for the place were Angel was now working. She called him right after the fight in Sunnydale. He told her were he worked now. She found it. She walked in. She walked to the reception.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, were is Angel's office?" Buffy asked.

"Mister Angel's office is on the seventh floor. It's room 412." She said.

"Thank you." Buffy said and walked to the elevator.

She pressed seven and waited till it was there. When she was on the seventh floor she searched for office 412. She didn't look on the number plates, she felt him. With every step that feeling grew stronger. She was near him. She stopped walking and turned around. There it was. Office number 412. She heard voices. She heard Wesley, Angel and some more. She opened the door.

Spike was standing in a shadow in a corner. Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Fred were talking about a case. Lorne was sitting on the sofa.

"I will go there and …" Angel said and in the middle of the sentence he turned around.

"Angel what's wrong?" Wesley asked.

Angel didn't say anything. He just watched the door. A smile grew.

"Nothing's wrong." Angel said.

The door went open and Buffy walked in.

"Hi." She said a little nervous.

"Hi." Angel said.

Wesley walked towards Buffy and hugged her.

"Buffy, how are you?" Wesley asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"What are you doing here, not that I mind off course." Wesley said.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"Cookie." Buffy said.

Angel smile grew.

"Really?" Angel said.

The gang didn't understand it one bit. "What are you guys talking about?" Gunn asked.

Buffy was still looking at Angel when she said, "I'm cookie. I'm done baking.".

"I'm still not getting it." Gunn said.

Angel walked towards Buffy. She smiled. They kissed.

"Uh lovebirds, were still here." Lorne said.

They stopped kissing and Buffy giggled.

"Sorry." Buffy said to Lorne.

"Buffy what do you mean 'I'm done baking'?" Wesley asked.

"When Angel came to Sunnydale to help me. We talked about boyfriends. I said I wasn't done yet, I was cookie dough. I wanted to grow into the person I wanted to be. And when I was done, somebody could have me. I told him that I would take a while. Angel said that he would wait. Yesterday I was watching tv and suddenly I felt it. I was done. I took my clothes and bought a plain ticket. And here I am." Buffy said smiling.

"Liking the office. Very nice." Buffy said inspecting the office and then she saw Spike.

"Oh god." She said.

"Angel, I'm getting crazy. I see Spike." Buffy said.

"Buffy you're not crazy." Spike said walking towards her.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"He is here. We don't know why, but he is here." Angel said.

Buffy hugged Spike.

"How are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine." Spike said pulling back.

"How long are you here?" Buffy asked.

"A couple of weeks. But for the first 4 weeks I was a ghost." Spike answered.

"Wow." Buffy said.

"So how is everybody?" Spike asked.

"Angel didn't tell you about the fight?" Buffy asked.

"Yes he did, but I mean how is everybody now." Spike said.

"They're fine. I was in Italy with Dawn, Giles, Xander and the potentials. Willow is on a vacation with Kennedy." Buffy said.

"Good." Spike said.

Buffy turned to Angel. "So how is the new job?" She asked. "Not liking it, but it gives me a chance the help people." Angel answered.

There was a silence. "I'm going on patrol, wanna come?" Angel asked Buffy. "Off course." She answered. "See you guys in a couple of hours." Angel said and they walked out of the room.

Part 2

Buffy and Angel were walking down the street.

"Angel?" Buffy asked nervous.

"Yes." Angel said.

"I know this is maybe a stupid question, but I really need to know were we stand." Buffy asked.

"Were we stand?" Angel asked not knowing what she meant.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes. "I do, always, remember. Do you love me?" Angel said.

"Off course, I never stopped." She said.

They both smiled.

"So are we back together?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we are, if you want." Angel said.

"Off course I want." She said and they kissed.

A couple of blocks further there were two demons. They felt the Slayer. They walked towards the kissing Slayer and vampire.

Buffy and Angel didn't hear a thing when they were knocked down on the floor. The demons were huge and very ugly. Buffy and Angel stood up and started fighting. The demons were to strong. Buffy took her stake out of her jacket and slashed the demon. Angel did the same with his sword. Buffy and Angel ran towards the W&H building, when they were sure that the demons weren't following.

They whole gang was still in Angel office when Buffy and Angel came in.

"We have a problem." Angel said.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"We were jumped by two demons." Angel said.

"Yeah, and they were huge and very ugly. Yuk!" Buffy said remembering the demons.

"Wes, they were stronger then most demons are." Angel said.

"You said you get jumped by the demons. Did they surprise you?" Wesley asked.

"Uh yeah, we weren't paying attention." Buffy said slightly blushing.

"Aha, I see." Wesley said. Spike looked down at the floor.

He didn't needed to guess what they were doing.

"Angel, can you tell me what the demon looked like?" Wesley asked.

"Sure, I will draw it for you." Angel said.

"You still draw?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I have drawn a lot the couple of years." Angel answered.

"Can I see them?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Angel said and they walked to Angel's room.

Angel took all his pictures from his desk.

"Here, take a look." Angel said.

Buffy took them. There were a couple of the gang and some of Cordelia. Angel told her what happened to Cordelia. Buffy looked further and saw drawings of herself. Some were old, but some were from their last encounter.

"You're really good at this." Buffy said.

"Thanks." Angel said back.

He was starting to draw the demon. Buffy laid the drawings on the table and walked to were Angel was sitting. She laid her hands on his shoulders. She started to massage his neck and shoulders. He started to moan.

"Buffy, I need to concentrate." Angel said.

"So?" Buffy said playful.

"With your hands on my body it's kind of hard to concentrate." Angel said smiling.

"Okay I will stop, but I'm not done with you." She said smiling back.

She went back to the couch. Angel went back to his drawing. After a few minutes he was done.

"Finished." Angel said.

Buffy walked towards him and looked at the picture.

"Yeah, that was the demon." Buffy said.

"Let's go to Wesley." Angel said.

Buffy nodded and they went to the office.

Chapter 3

The gang was sitting around, doing nothing. Angel and Buffy walked into the office.

"Here it the picture. I hope can find out what sort of demon it was." Angel said.

Wesley looked at the demon.

"I think I will find it. Gunn, Fred can you help me with looking trough some books?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah sure." Gunn said.

They started with the research. It was going to be a long night. Angel, Buffy, Spike and Lorne also helped with the research. Buffy started to yawn.

"Buffy, when was the last time you slept?" Angel asked.

"I slept a little on the plane." Buffy said.

"Go to my room, sleep. You need it if we are going to kill these demons." Angel said.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

"I will go with you, I need to find a few extra blankets. It can get rather chilly in there." Angel said.

Buffy nodded and they went both to his room.

Buffy went to her backpack that she laid there earlier. She took her tank top and boxers. Angel went searching for the extra blankets , Buffy undressed herself and put her tank top and boxers on. Angel walked into the bedroom and laid the blankets over the bed.

"Thanks." Buffy said.

"Sleep tight." Angel said and he started walking away.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"If you're going to sleep. Can you please sleep next to me?" Buffy asked.

"Sure. Goodnight, sweetheart." Angel said and kissed her temple.

"Goodnight." Buffy said and she went to bed.

Angel walked back into the office.

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked.

"Yes we did. It was a Doulash demon. He is well known for his strength. He never seen above ground. The last time was more then 100 years ago. Angel, it says here that when he is above ground it means that something big is coming." Wesley said.

"Now way!" Spike said.

"Good, now I can kick some but." Spike said.

Everybody looked at him.

"What? All I do around here is sitting and standing around. Angel won't let me patrol." Spike said like a little boy.

Angel ignored him.

"Does it say where the demons would be hiding." Angel asked.

"It says that the demons needs a lot of salt water." Wesley said.

"That would be the sewers near the sea." Angel said. Wesley nodded.

"Should we tell Buffy?" Fred asked. "No, I will tell her tomorrow. She needs her sleep." Angel said.

"You need it too. Go to bed, we will start looking for more information first thing in the morning." Wesley said.

"Okay, well goodnight guys." Angel said.

Angel walked towards his apartment. Spike followed him.

Spike lay on the couch. It was his bed since the moment he was here.

"Goodnight Spike." Angel said.

"Goodnight." Spike said.

Angel walked into his bedroom. Buffy lay peacefully. Angel took his clothes of and laid next to Buffy. She immediately put her arms around Angel. He smiled and put his arm around her. Within seconds he was a sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning

Buffy started to wake up. She felt really good. She hadn't slept so good in a long time. She opened her eyes and saw Angel. He was still a sleep. She looked at his face.

"God, he is so handsome." Buffy thought.

Angel felt Buffy watching him. He started to smile.

"Good morning." Angel said.

"Good morning. How was research last night?" Buffy asked.

"It isn't good. When this demon is above ground, it wants to bring fort an Armageddon." Angel said.

"Oh, it's a good thing than that I'm here." Buffy said.

"It's always a good thing that you're here." Angel said smiling.

"You always know the right words, don't you." Buffy said smiling back. They kissed.

Buffy broke the kiss.

"Shouldn't we be out of bed? Help with the research." Buffy said.

"No, I wanna stay a little while longer in bed with you." Angel said.

Angel had both his arms around Buffy and held her tighter.

"This isn't bad." Buffy said.

Angel started to tickle Buffy.

"Angel no, don't! Hahahah!" Buffy screamed.

She started to tickle him back. She went under the covers and started to tickle him under his foot.

"Buffy, that's mean. Buffy! Hahaha!" Angel said screaming.

They gang was sitting in Angel office.

"Angel! No!" they heard Buffy screaming.

The gang looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Lorne asked.

"Maybe they went groiny with each other." Gunn said.

"No he wouldn't." Fred said.

They went into Angel's apartment and into his room. Spike was all ready awake and walked with them into Angel bedroom.

Angel and Buffy didn't hear them walking in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gunn asked.

The smile on Angel face disappeared.

"Uh hi guys." Angel said.

Buffy laid still under the covers.

"Where is Buffy?" Fred asked.

"Here I am." Buffy said when her head came out under the covers.

"What were you doing? Wait I don't want to know." Wesley said.

"We just had a tickle fight Wes, that's all." Angel said.

"Oh I see. can I see you in a few minutes in the office?" Wesley asked.

"Yes dad." Buffy said.

Angel started to laugh. Wesley couldn't help but smile and everybody went back to the office.

"He is acting just like Giles." Buffy said.

"I think it has to do with going to the same school." Angel said.

"Well, let's get out of bed. Otherwise Wesley will come back." Buffy said.

She went out of bed.

"Can I use your shower?" Buffy asked.

"Off course." Angel said.

Buffy took her clothes out of her bag and walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door. She undressed herself. She went into the shower and turned it on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Buffy asked.

"Uh Buffy, I need something from inside." Angel said.

"So? Just come in, I don't bite." Buffy said smiling. The door went open.

The shower curtain was white, but Angel saw the form of Buffy's body.

"Angel, you are staring." Buffy said.

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"Just guessing." She said smiling.

"Why don't you come and join me?" Buffy asked.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come in." Buffy said and she pulled him into the shower.

"Buffy, my clothes." Angel said.

"We can dry them." Buffy said innocent. Angel started to laugh.

Angel took his boxer off and He helped Buffy with washing her hair. Buffy took some shower gell and washed Angel's body.

"Buffy, we need to look out." Angel said a little husk.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't do stuff." Buffy said.

"What kind of stuff?" Angel asked smiling.

Buffy started to kiss him. She went lower and kissed his chest. She went lower. His cock was getting hard. She kissed it.

"Oh Buffy." Angel moaned.

"You know, I never did this." Buffy said.

"I wanted to do it to a special person." She said and he smiled.

She took his cock in her mouth. She sucked it hard.

"Oh God." Angel said.

He couldn't believe this. Buffy scucked his cock harder and harder. He came. She kissed her way up back to Angel's mouth.

"Now it's my turn." Angel said.

He worked his way down. He pushed her up Buffy took the railing of the shower curtain. Angel started to lick her pussy. He found her clit. He started to suck.

"Angel." Buffy moaned.

They moment she came the railing broke and she almost fell. Angel caught her just in time.

"Oops." Buffy said.

They both started to laugh. They turned the shower off and dried there selves.

They walked into the office.

"What took you so long?" Gunn asked.

"Uh nothing." Angel said. Buffy smiled a little.

"Uh, Angel do you mind if I use you shower. I have been here all night and I really need a shower." Wesley said.

"Yes you really do. You stink." Spike said.

"Yes, you can use the shower. But the shower curtain is broken." Angel said.

"Oh how come?" Wesley asked.

"We had kind of an accident." Buffy said.

"An accident?" Gunn asked.

"Don't ask." Buffy said slightly blushing.

"I won't." Wesley said and walked into Angel's apartment.

Spike looked at the Slayer. She looked happy. He wasn't liking it.

"Did you guys find anything?' Buffy asked.

"We just got here. But I think Wes got something." Gunn said.

The phone went. Angel took it.

"Hello?" Angel said.

"Uh yes sure. Yes I will come." Angel said and put the phone back.

"I have to go downstairs. I have to sign a few things. Be right back." He said.

He kissed Buffy on the cheek walked away.

"So honey, you are the love of Angel's life?" Lorne asked.

"I am." She answered smiling.

"We have heard a lot of stories about you." Fred said.

"I hope that most of them were good." Buffy said.

"Yes, they were. Angel never said a bad thing about you. Cordy on the other hand." Gunn said.

"You know Cordy. She never liked me." Buffy said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I dunno. I think at first I was because I was hanging out with Willow and Xander. They weren't very popular. Cordelia thought it were losers. Later I think it was because she wanted Angel. She liked him. And now, it's because I hurt Angel every time we see each other." Buffy said.

"Spike? How did you get here?" Buffy asked.

"Really don't know luve. I think that the Powers weren't finished with me." Spike said.

"It was really strange. We were talking right here and he just appeared." Fred said.

"You had to see the look on Peaches face. It was really a Polaroid moment." Spike said.

"I can imagine." Buffy said.

"Did you two fight?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, when I had my body back. He wasn't really happy with the hole you me idea." Spike said.

"What you me idea?" Gunn asked.

"Spike and I had fell a sleep the night before, so I had Spike smell al over me. Angel smelled it and wasn't really happy." Buffy said.

"That wasn't it Buffy." Spike said.

"It wasn't?" Buffy asked.

"During one of our fights when is was still a ghost I told him about us. About two years ago." Spike said.

"Oh God, you didn't!" Buffy said.

"I did and I'm very sorry." Spike said.

Buffy sat down on the couch.

"What I'm going to do?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Spike said kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, nothing. I explained everything to him. That you didn't love me and that it wasn't something serious. That you just had to feel something. After a while he understood. He's not mad at you, only at himself because he couldn't be there for you." Spike said.

"That's my Angel." Buffy said.

She hugged Spike.

"Thank you Spike." She said.

"You're welcome, luve." Spike said still hugging Buffy.

Angel walked into the office and saw them hugging.

"Ughm." Angel coughed.

Buffy and Spike let go of each other. Buffy stood up and walked towards Angel and hugged him.

"Thanks for understanding." She whispered.

Angel didn't understood it till he saw Spike. Spike told her that he knew about them.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Angel whispered back.

Wesley came out of Angel's room.

Buffy and Angel let go.

"So Wes, did you find anything new?" Angel asked.

"I found out how to kill them." Wesley said.

"It's just like any other demon. You have to behead it. But it will be harder because they are stronger then most demons." Wesley said.

"What was the name of the demon?" Buffy asked.

"Doulash." Wesley answered.

"Where can we find them?" Buffy asked.

"They are near the sea. I was thinking about the sewers near the sea." Angel said.

"When are we going to attack them?" Buffy asked.

"I was thinking about tomorrow night. We could plan a strategy." Angel said.

"It sound good. Do you mind if I call Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Off course not." Angel said.

Buffy dialled the number. "Hi Giles it's me. I'm fine thanks. How is everything there? Willow's back? How was her vacation? Good. He is fine. Uh Giles, Spike is back. They don't know why or from where. I know. We are going to stop an apocalypse. Two demons called Doulash. I know they are very strong. I just thought of something. Can you put Willow on for a minute? Hi Will, I'm fine. I have a question. Can you come over here? We trying to stop two demons. They want to start an apocalypse. They are very strong and I thought that maybe you could do a spell, so that they will be less strong. Okay that's great. You will be here tonight. We are at the WH building. You know where it is? Good. See you tonight! Bye." Buffy said and she hang up.

"Willow is coming over. She can help us with the demon problem." Buffy said.

"Is she coming alone?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. But I know my sister, if she finds out that Willow is flying over she will push Willow to agree with taking her with her." Buffy said laughing.

"Yeah, the little Nibbet would definitely do that." Spike said.

"So what are we going to do till Willow is here?" Fred asked.

"I really wanna train." Buffy said looking at Angel.

"Sure, there is a training place in my apartment. Come." Angel said and they walked into the apartment.

Chapter 5

In the apartment.

Buffy took her sweater out and lay it on the couch that was standing there. She had a tank top under it. Angel also took his shirt out and his chest was naked.

"Okay, so no holding back. Got it." Buffy said.

"Okay." Angel said and they started to spar.

After a while Fred walked in and watched the couple fight. Spike joined her.

Buffy kicked the legs away under Angel's body and he fell. She hang over him.

"Surrender?" Buffy asked.

"Never." Angel said and rolled over.

Buffy now lay on the floor and Angel lay on top of him. They smiled at each other.  
Suddenly Buffy looked down at her waist.

"Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?" Buffy asked smiling.

"I'm very happy." Angel said and they started to kiss.

"Hey, that's not training!" Fred said.

Buffy and Angel looked at her and saw Fred and Spike standing.

"Uh sorry, but we needed a little fun." Buffy said pouting.

"Yeah yeah, that's what they always say." Spike said.

Buffy and Angel stood up.

"Willow called. She will land here around 23.30. She will take a cab." Fred asked.

"Thanks Fred." Angel said. Fred walked back to the office.

Spike still stood there watching the couple. Lorne came in.

"You can forget it. They are made for each other. Nothing can break them apart." Lorne said to Spike.

"I don't know about that, Greenie." Spike said.

Lorne shaked his head and walked away.

Spike was going to try to get Buffy back. He didn't know how, but he was going to succeed. He grinned and walked back to the office.

Chapter 6

"What are we going to do till Willow gets here? We can't train the whole time." Buffy said.

"Well, you are all sweaty now. We could take a shower." Angel said with a grin.

"I'll race you." Buffy said and ran towards the bathroom. Angel followed her. He caught her in the bathroom. Buffy started laughing.

He kissed her. The kissed heated pretty quick. They started to undress each other. Angel turned around to turn the shower on. Buffy kissed Angels back. The water was running. Angel waited till the water was the right temperature.

He turned around again and kissed Buffy. His kissed went down to her scar. He sucked on it. "Oh Angel." Buffy moaned. They went into the shower. Angel took some soap and soaped Buffy in. She did the same to him. Her hand went down to his cock. She rubbed it. It started to harden.

She went on her knees and kissed his now hard cock. She took it in her mouth and moved up and down.

"Oh God Buffy." Angel moaned.

She sucked harder. His hands went to her head.

"Oh yeah honey." Angel moaned. She sucked harder and harder.

"Buffy!" Angel said when he came. Buffy swallowed everything.

"Sshh, they might hear us." Buffy giggled.

"You are going to pay for this." He said smiling.

He started to kiss Buffy. He pulled her up. She held her tight on the shower.

"We should fix that curtain soon." Buffy said between kisses.

"We should." Angel said back.

Buffy pulled herself more up and Angels face went down between her tights. He started to suck her clit.

"Hmm, that's good." Buffy moaned. His teeth scratched her clit.

"Oh god." Buffy said. He sucked harder.

"Angel!" Buffy said when she came.

"Sshh my love, they could hear us." Angel said with a grin.

"I don't mind." Buffy said smiling. They kissed again.

Buffy opened her eyes and saw that Angel had a bathtub.

"Didn't know you had a bathtub." Buffy said.

"I never really use it." Angel said.

"Wanna try it?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Angel said and turned the water on. He did some soap in it, so that the bubbles came. When the bath was full he turned the shower off. Angel sat first and Buffy sat against him.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." Buffy said.

"Me too." Angel said smiling. He hadn't been happy like this for a while.

They lay there for a while when there was a knock in the door.

"Are you two decent?" Gunn asked.

Buffy made sure that all the bubbles covert her and Angels intimate parts.

"Yep, you can come in." Buffy said.

The door went open and Gunn walked in.

"Uh hi guys. I wanted to know if you wanted to patrol tonight?" Gunn asked.

"I don't know." Buffy answered.

"If you don't then I will go. Need to get some fresh air." Gunn said.

"Sure, go. But be careful. If you see the Doulash run. Don't try to fight it." Angel said.

"I will. Bye!" Gunn said and walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did he need to get some fresh air?" Buffy asked.

"He and Fred broke up a couple of weeks ago. Wes and Fred have a thing for each other. I think he jealous when he sees them together. I can't blame him." Angel said.

"Angel, you know that I only love you. I love Spike in a brother kind of way." Buffy said.

"I know, but that's not what I meant. I went crazy when you were with Riley. When I closed my eyes I saw the two of you." Angel said.

"Sorry." Buffy said.

"It doesn't matter. I pushed you to do that." Angel said.

"How long can we stay here?" Buffy asked.

"I think 30 minutes. Then the water will be cold." Angel said.

"Good." Buffy said and closed her eyes. Angel lay his head against her and also closed his eyes. They were very at peace.

Chapter 7

In the office

Gunn walked into the office.

"Spike wanna come patrolling?" Gunn asked.

"Sure, but where are the Poof and the Slayer?" Spike asked. "They are having a bath. They are staying here tonight." Gunn said.

"Ow." Was Spike answer.

"Are you coming?" Gunn asked taking a wapen.

"Yeah sure." Spike said also taking a wapen. They walked out the office.

Later in the evening

Gunn and Spike walked into the office.

"Hey, look what I found." Gunn said.

Everybody looked at them. Willow walked behind them.

"Willow!" Buffy said and hugged her best friend.

"Hay Dawnie. I thought you would go with Willow." Buffy said smiling to her sister.

"Nice tan." Buffy said smiling to Willow.

"Thanks. We just lay on the beach the whole day." Willow said.

"That's all you have bee doing?" Buffy asked.

"No off course not. We also lay in bed." Willow said smiling.

Buffy smacked Willow's arm.

"When did you came back?" Buffy asked.

"Right after you went. I think it was about a hour after." Willow said.

Dawn walked towards Angel.

"Hey you." Dawn said hugging Angel.

"Hai, you have grown a lot." Angel said smiling towards her.

"Yep, not that little girl anymore." Dawn said to him.

She turned around and saw Spike.

"Hi Spike, Willow told me you where back." Dawn said.

She hugged him. Spike looked surprised.

"Thanks for saving all of us." Dawn said. Spike smiled.

"You're welcome." Spike said. They let go of each other.

"Hi Fred, how are you doing." Willow asked.

"Much better since the last time we saw each other." Fred answered.

"Angel, how are you doing. Everything's fine?" Willow asked.

Angel walked to Buffy and threw his arms around her waist.

"Everything is perfect." Angel answered back and kissed Buffys head

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Are they like this all day?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Lorne said.

"Great." Dawn said. Buffy punched Dawns arm slightly.

"So Buffy, you told me about an apocalypse." Willow said.

"Yes, but you can better ask Wes for the details. You know me, I'm more the fighting type." Buffy said.

"Willow, why don't you come here I can show you the demon and give some info on the whole deal." Wes said.

"Okay." Willow said and walked with Wes to Angel's desk.

"So how was patrolling?" Angel asked Gunn.

"It went pretty well. We didn't saw the Doulash demons, but we killed a few vamps." Gunn asked.

"The vamps are moving away." Spike said.

"Maybe it's because the Hellmouth in Sunnydale is closed. I heard there is one in Cleveland. Maybe they're heading that way." Buffy said.

"Shouldn't somebody be there to fight them?" Gunn asked.

"Faith is there with Robin." Buffy said.

"Why is Robin there? Because his mother was a Slayer?" Spike asked.

"No because he is dating a Slayer. He and Faith have a thing together." Buffy said.

"That's great for Faith." Angel said.

"They are such a lovely couple." Buffy said.

"Did you just said that Robin his mother is a Slayer?" Lorne asked.

He had been sitting quietly on the couch, but this was getting interesting.

"Yep, his mother was a Slayer. His mother died when he was little." Buffy said.

"Who killed his mother?" Gunn asked.

"I did." Spike said.

"Oh boy, does Robin know that?" Lorne asked.

"Yes he knows. They fought. Robin wanted to kill Spike. So he made a plan with Giles. Giles was keeping me busy so I couldn't help Spike. Man, I was pissed when I found out." Buffy said.

"So you had a fight with you Watcher?" Lorne asked.

"It's not the first time. Ask Wes, I always fought with him." Buffy said.

"She did?" Gunn asked Wes.

"Oh yeah she did. She fired me." Wes said.

"No kidding." Gunn said laughing.

"Why did you fired him?" Lorne asked.

"He didn't want to help me helping Angel." Buffy said.

"Helping Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Yep, he was poisoned by Faith. He was going to die if I didn't helped him." Buffy said.

She thought about that night. It was the most erotic night ever. She didn't knew if Angel knew that she had a orgasm when he bit her. She felt so close to him then.

She looked at Angel and smiled. Angel smiled a sad smile. He still felt bad about drinking her.

"How did you helped him?" Fred asked.

"The only cure was Slayers blood. I fought with Faith but I lost her. So I went back to the mansion and let Angel drink me." Buffy said.

Spike looked at her in big eyes. She never told him how she got that scar. He just thought that she wasn't that careful one night and that a vampire got close. But he never thought she let Angel drink from her.

"You let him bit you?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Buffy answered back.

"Wow." Gunn said.

"Ow it was no big." Buffy said.

"No big Buffy! You lay in the hospital." Willow said when Wes was done telling her the info about the demon.

"Only for a hour or so." Buffy said.

"Still I didn't liked it." Angel said.

Buffy walked to Angel and whispered in his ear.

"I did. I thought it was very erotic." Buffy said.

Angel eyes grew wide. She took a few steps back and looked at Angel.

"Uh hmm, uh." Angel said.

"Wow Angelcakes, I know you can't blush but I can see some red sheeks." Lorne asked. Buffy started to laugh.

Buffy turned around.

"So Will do you think you can handle it?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I mean that spell I did with the battle was much harder. This will be piece of cake." Willow said.

"Good." Buffy said.

"I only have to buy some herbs and that sort of stuff. I will do that tomorrow." Willow said.

"Okay. The only thing we have to do now is to make sure we have a good plan." Buffy said.

"Why don't Wes and I find the place where the demons are hiding. We know it's near the sea. If we can find out where they are we can make a plan." Angel said.

"Okay good. What will I do?" Buffy asked.

"Hang out with Willow and Dawn." Angel said smiling.

Buffy nodded. He walked to her and kissed her.

"Be careful." Buffy said.

"I will." Angel said and he and Wes walked out of the office.

"So guys you all have the rest of the night off. Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Buffy said.

"All right, we will be back tomorrow morning." Fred said. Fred, Gunn and Lorne walked out of the office.

Buffy took Willows and Dawns bags and walked into Angels apartment. Willow, Dawn and Spike followed her. They sat in the living room.

"So Spike how are you doing?" Willow asked.

"Just fine, Red. You?" Spike asked.

"Peachy, Kennedy and I had a great time." Willow answered.

"Why didn't you brought Kennedy with you?" Buffy asked.

"She wanted to spent some time with the other potentials." Willow answered. "Dawn, why did you came with Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I wanted to see Angel again and thought that maybe I could help Willow with her spell." Dawn said.

"Okay, fair enough." Buffy said.

"But you're not fighting. Those demons are very strong. I don't want you to get hurt." Buffy said.

"I know. I will stick to Willow." Dawn said.

After an hour Dawn lay a sleep in the spare bedroom. Spike was watching reruns of Passions in the living room. Buffy and Willow where in Angels bedroom.

"So you guys are back together?" Willow asked.

"Yes, we are. I feel wonderful." Buffy said.

"You know you can't let Angel feel to wonderful." Willow said.

"Yes we know. But that doesn't mean we can do other things." Buffy said smiling.

"You're bad." Willow said.

"I don't mind." Buffy said.

"How are you handling this thing with Spike?" Willow asked.

"It's going okay. We talked a little." Buffy said.

"You did?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he told me he told Angel about us. But he also told Angel why I did it, so he wouldn't get mad at me. Spike knows I love him like a brother." Buffy said.

"Well, I don't know that for sure." Willow said.

"He still seems pretty hooked up on you." Willow said.

"But I'm not, I love Angel very much. And I'm not letting anybody get between us." Buffy said.

Willow yawned.

"Sorry that my story is so boring." Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day." Willow said.

"I know Will, go to bed. We talk further tomorrow." Buffy said.

'Goodnight Buffy." Willow said.

"Goodnight." Buffy said.

Willow walked out of the bedroom and walked to the spare bedroom. She saw Spike on the couch watching passions. She shaked her head. 'Vampires are really crazy.' Willow thought and went to bed.

Buffy took her clothes off and put her sleep clothes on. She lay in bed reading a book she found in Angels room. She didn't got to concentrate and put the book back down. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The took a glass of water and saw Spike watching Passions. She walked to him.

"I really don't get it. What's so funny about Passions?" Buffy said.

"The story is very realistic." Spike said.

Buffy sat down next to Spike.

"Yeah right. That one, with who did she date?" Buffy asked.

"She fell in love with that guy. But he got married then she married his father. They broke up and then she started to date his brother." Spike said.

Buffy looked at Spike.

"I rest my case." Buffy said with a serious face. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You're really a softy Spike." Buffy said.

"Always been." Spike said.

She lay against Spike.

"Spike do you remember where you where?" Buffy asked.

"No, I don't remember a thing about it. One moment I was in the Hellmouth and the other moment I was standing in Angels office." Spike answered.

"Did it hurt?" Buffy asked.

"No, I felt very powerful. It was weird. I felt really good." Spike said.

"So how's Sunnydale now?" Spike asked.

"It's a big hole. Everything is gone." Buffy said.

Then she realised that the mansion was also gone.

"Bummer." Spike said.

"Yep." Buffy said back.

They say anything anymore.

After 2 hours Angel came back. He dropped Wes at his place. Angel walked into the apartment. He saw Spike sitting on the couch. He was asleep. The tv was still on. He wanted to turn it of when he saw Buffy. She lay against Spike. She was awake and cried silently.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Angel asked. Buffy sat right up.

"How can he leave her? They love each other." Buffy said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"It's all Spikes fault. He made me hooked up on that damn soap opera." Buffy said.

ngel looked at the tv and saw that Passions was on. He started to smile. He turned the tv off.

"Come, it's late." Angel said.

Buffy stood up and walked to the bedroom, Angel followed her.

"Did you find their hiding place?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, they are in an old building near the sea." Angel said.

"We can get the building plants on the internet." Angel said.

"Good." Buffy said.

"Are they with more?" Buffy asked.

"There are ten vampires and two Doulash demons." Angel said.

"We can take them." Buffy said smiling.

"Yes we can." Angel said.

Buffy walked to the bed and lay under the covers. Angel took his shoes, shirt and trousers off. He only had his boxer on. He lay besides Buffy. She putted her head on his chest. His arm went around Buffy.

"I love you Angel." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said back.

Within seconds they were both a sleep.

Chapter 8

The next morning.

Dawn was awake. She looked at her watch. It was 10 o'clock. She shook Willow awake.

"Willow, wake up!" Dawn said.

"Just 5 minutes mom." Willow said.

"Willow!" Dawn said.

"I'm awake!" Willow said sitting straight up now.

"It's 10 o' clock. Didn't you have to buy herbs and stuff?" Dawn asked.

"I do. Can you see if Buffy and Angel are awake?" Willow asked.

"Sure." Dawn said and walked to the bedroom of Angel.

She walked into the bedroom. They were still a sleep. She walked towards Buffy. She touched her arm. She woke up.

"Uh hi Dawn, what time is it?" Buffy asked.

"It 10 am." Dawn said.

"I better get out of bed then." Buffy said and started to move.

Angel woke up.

"Hi honey. Go back to sleep. It's much to early for you." Buffy said.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yes I am. Go back to sleep." Buffy said and kissed him.

She stopped the kiss and took some of her clothes. Together they walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm gonna freshen up. Be right back." Buffy said and walked into the bathroom.

After 15 minutes Buffy walked out of the bathroom. She didn't saw Willow and Dawn. She walked into the office. She saw them sitting there.

"Good morning!" Buffy said.

"Good morning. We waited here because Spike was still a sleep on the couch. Buffy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"Spike and I were watching Passions last night. I started to cry about what happened on tv. Can you believe it? Angel thought I was going mad." Buffy said laughing.

"You are." Dawn said.

"Are we going shopping?" Willow asked.

"Yep, I just write a note just in case Angel forgets that I'm gone." Buffy said.

"I wrote that we will be back by one pm." Buffy said.

"Fine by me." Willow said.

The three girls walked out of the office.

Chapter 9

In the afternoon.

Angel, Fred, Gunn, Spike, Wes and Lorne where in the office when Buffy, Dawn and Willow walked in.

"Did you girls find everything?" Gunn asked.

"Yep, we found everything. We got all the stuff." Willow said.

"Great." Angel said.

Buffy walked to him and hugged him.

"Did you sleep well." Buffy asked.

"No, I missed you to much." Angel said smiling and they kissed.

"Oh please! Give me a bucket I need to throw up." Spike said.

Everybody laughed.

"Did you find the building plans?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, here it is." Wes said.

It lay on a big table.

"Here are the exits of the building. When we where there the demons were over there. The vampire were over here." Angel said.

"Okay, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I think this will be a good spot for me and Dawn." Willow said pointing a spot outside the building.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, that's a good spot." Angel said.

"Good. Okay, you two will sit over there." Buffy said.

"Fred, you can kick some but right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Angel trained a lot with me." Fred said.

"Okay, you and Gunn are covering this area." Buffy said.

"Okay." They both said.

"Okay, this area. Wes, you and Spike will cover that up." Buffy said.

"Sure." Wesley said.

"Angel and I will try to kill as much vamps, but our main priority are the demons." Buffy said.

Everybody nodded.

"What about me?" Lorne asked.

"You're with Willow and Dawn. If some vamps come run your way, you and Dawn have to fight them." Buffy said.

Lorne nodded.

"You're good at this." Gunn said.

"Thanks." Buffy said.

"Willow, when will we know that your spell will work?" Buffy asked.

When the spell works then the demons will glow. I can only make sure that their powers will be gone a little while. When they stop glowing the spell stopped and they have their strength back." Willow said.

"Okay." Buffy said.

"How late are we going to attack?" Wesley asked.

"Let's go at 23.00. The ride will be 15 minutes. Lets say that we attack at precisely 23.30." Angel said.

"Fine by me." Gunn said.

"Lets make sure our watches are at the right time. It's 13.24… now." Angel said.

Everybody made sure the time on their watched were the same.

"Okay, now what?" Spike asked.

"We doing nothing." Wesley said.

"I have to check on the spell. Making sure that I didn't forget something. Doing some preparations." Willow said.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, come on we're going to the living room." Willow said and they walked to Angel's apartment.

Wes and Angel were looking if there was any new information. Spike walked to Buffy.

"Why did you chose him to fight with you?" Spike asked.

"Because it was a natural decision, I guess." Buffy said.

"Natural decision?" Spike asked.

"Yes. I didn't need to think about it. Spike, you saw Angel and me fight together. We're unstoppable." Buffy said.

"But we were a pretty good team too." Buffy said.

"We were. But I want to fight side by side with Angel." Buffy said.

"And not with me?" Spike asked.

"Spike…" Buffy started to say.

"No Buffy, I was right. You don't love me." Spike said.

"I do, but I love you like a brother, like a really good friend." Buffy said.

"Well isn't that peachy." Spike said hurt.

"Come on Spike." Buffy said.

"No it's all right. Just leave me alone." Spike said and walked away. Buffy sighted.

This was going to be a long day.

Chapter 10

23.15

Everybody was ready. They went with two cars. Angel, Buffy, Gunn, Wes and Dawn went with Angels car. Willow, Lorne, Fred and Spike went with Lornes car. When they arrived they heard the demons and vampires talking inside the building. Everybody went threw there tasks. Everybody went to their spot.

Buffy and Angel walked to their spot. She takes his hand. He looks at her.

"Buffy everything is gonna be all right. We are going to make it." Angel says.

"I hope so." Buffy says.

They kissed.

"I love you." Buffy says.

"I love you too. With all my heart." Angel says back.

They look at their watch. 30 seconds. They look on last time at each other. Then they went inside.

They could see 10 vampire. He and Wesley were right. He could see that the others were also inside. He and Buffy were the first one to move. They walked to two vampires. They staked them. They got the attention of the other vampires and the demons. The fight began.

Outside Willow was doing the spell. Dawn and Lorne stood guarded. Willow was chanting in Latin.

Inside the gang had dusted 5 vampires all ready. The rest of the gang went for the other 5 and Buffy and Angel walked up to the Doulash demons.

"So we finally meet again." Buffy said.

The demon growled. They started to fight. 'Come on Willow hurry up.' Buffy thought.

Outside Willow was getting powerful by the moment.

"Let it be. Let it be!" Willow screamed and then she was back.

"Did it work?" Dawn asked.

"Yes it did. But they have to hurry, it's only last for a minute." Willow answered.

"It's up to them now." Lorne said.

Inside. The gang had trouble with the remaining vampires. Buffy gave the demon a roundhouse kick. It stayed unharmed. 'Damn it!' Buffy thought. Then suddenly the demons glowed. Buffy didn't hesitate for a second and beheaded the demon. It lay dead on the ground.

Angel did the same thing a few seconds later. They won. Buffy looked around and saw that everybody fine. They had some cuts and bruises but they were gonna live.

'Willow, you guys can come in.' she said in her mind.

'We're on our way.' Willow said back.

Buffy smiled. Things were going terrific. They saved the world, again. Spike as back and she and Angel were back together.

"AHHHH!" Angel screamed.

Buffy turned around.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed and went to him.

He lay on the ground and he wasn't moving anymore.

"Oh god, Angel can you hear me?" Buffy asked.

He didn't respond. Willow, Dawn and Lorne walked into the building. Everybody ran towards Buffy and Angel.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know. He killed that demon and he was just fine. I turned around and he was still fine. After I told you you could come he screamed and he collapsed." Buffy said crying now.

"Wes, why isn't he waking up?" Buffy asked.

"I really don't know." Wesley answered.

Buffy held Angel in her arms.

"Angel please wake up." Buffy cried.

Then he started to glow.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

He still didn't respond. The light went brighter and brighter. Everybody backed up, except for Buffy. She still held Angel with al her strength. The glowing went away. Everybody walked back to the couple.

"Angel?" Buffy asked again.

He still didn't say anything, but he took a deep breath. Buffy looked with big eyes. She looked at his chest and it falling up and down.

"Oh my God!" Buffy said.

"Angel honey, wake up please." Buffy asked again still crying.

"B-buffy?" Angel said.

"Thank God, you're awake!" Buffy said.

Angel took a few deep breaths.

"Buffy?" he asked again.

"Everything is all right. Everything is perfect." Buffy said crying now of joy.

"How? Why?" Angel asked.

The gang didn't understood what was happening. They didn't saw Angel chest rise and fall.

"I don't know." Buffy said.

"But I do." A voice said.

Everybody turned around and saw a man standing there.

"Whistler?" Buffy asked.

"Hi honey long time no see." Whistler said.

"Do you know Whistler?" Angel asked.

"I came to her when Angelus wanted to open Acathla." Whistler said.

"Ow." That's al what Angel said.

He didn't liked that memory very much.

"I have the answers you're looking for." Whistler said.

Angel tried to stand. He was still a little shaky. Buffy helped him and supported him when he stood.

"Spill." Angel said.

"You know about the Shanshu prophesy." Whistler said.

Angel nodded.

"I don't." Buffy said.

"It said that one day Angel would become human. They didn't said when, so Angel didn't tell you." Whistler said.

"You will get your Shanshu when you stopped the world from ending, which you did several times. And when you made up for you mistakes. Or rather to say, Angelus' mistakes. You did that today." Whistler said.

Wesley looked at Angels chest for the first time. It went up and down.

"Angel? You're alive." Wesley said.

"Yeah." Angel said with a big smile.

"So this is permanent?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, this is the way it was written." Whistler said.

"My strength?" Angel asked.

"Is still there. You still have your strength and quick healing." Whistler said.

"Thanks." Angel said.

"You welcome. Have fun and send me a postcard when you are getting married or have you first baby. And I'm guessing that will be pretty soon." Whistler said smiling and walked away.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"Let not turn Whistler down. He wants a postcard when we have a baby. We muss start to work now then." Buffy said.

"You won't get pregnant right away Buffy." Angel said.

"If first won't succeed, try again." Buffy said with a big smile in her face.

They started to kiss.

"Great!" Spike said.

"Shut up Spike!" Dawn said.

"Buffy, I wanna be the bridesmade!" Dawn screamed.

"You will be." Buffy said between kisses.

They stopped kissing when she realised something.

"Angel do you know what day it is?" Buffy asked.

"It's Thursday. Why?" Angel asked.

"It's Christmas morning. Merry Christmas honey." Buffy said.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Angel said.

"I have just the gift for you." Buffy said and they started kissing again.

Chapter 11

The next morning.

"Giles, I haven't seen them yet. They didn't came out the bedroom once. Yes they deserve it. We don't know when we will be back. I will call you when we know. Tell Kennedy I love her. Oh and Giles. Merry Christmas! Bye." Willow said and hang up.

In the apartment

"Hmmm Angel." Buffy said when they kissed again.

"How did you like my present?" Buffy asked.

"I really really liked it." Angel said smiling.

"You really meant it last night about a baby?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I did. I would love to have a child with you?" Buffy said.

"Well, let's try again." Buffy said.

Angel smiled and started the kiss her scar.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Buffy said back.

Three months later.

"Giles speaking." Giles said on the phone.

"Hi granddad." Buffy said.

"Granddad?" Giles asked.

The End.

Did you liked the end. Please give me feedback.


End file.
